narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dodai
Hair vs. Hat I always thoguth the "black color" on his head is a kind of head, the hair is light-colored when you look on it. VolteMetalic (talk) 10:09, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :The black thing is a hat and his hair is dark coloured. Although even in the tankōbon version, his hair looks light-coloured in one frame, but that's at an odd angle. For the rest of the panels his hair is dark-coloured.--Cerez365™ 11:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::It isnt mentioned here he has a hat. VolteMetalic (talk) 16:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::"...and a stylised forehead protector in the form of a hat."--Cerez365™ 16:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Infobox image So, we were introduced to him in a flashback, but we know have him in his current appearance. I believe his current, aged look should be in the infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 21:59, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I agree.--''Deva '' 22:02, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, it was like that before but I was under the misconception that it was the other way around. Either way is fine, no information is lost.--Cerez365™ 22:04, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Name Like Darui, Samui, Atsui etc., Dodai's name can also have a meaning that is an adjective, right? If so, what can it mean? I guess it should be noted. --kiadony --talk to me-- 14:01, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :We dunno yet, Shounen normally gives us titbits like that, but we'll need the raws first.--Cerez365™ 14:07, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Barring any unusual kanji, Dodai can really only mean two things: ::# ; and ::# . ::The spoiler script used katakana for the name, so either one can apply. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:16, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Non of them is adjective. --VolteMetalic (talk) 23:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I should have mentioned that… Dodai isn't an adjective in Japanese. Despite having a similar form, Dodai doesn't follow the established theme. When meaning 'foundation', it can be and adverb, though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:03, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Lariat I think, we should add Lariat to his jutsu, because he showed how to use it.[[User:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[User talk:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:47, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Kumo vs Kiri The latest chapter has Inoichi say that Dodai is from the Mist Village. Does the linked page have a mistranslated word in it or did we all just assume he's from Kumo due to his outfit and knowledge of the Raikage? Super Novice Talk 2 Me 13:29, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :He was also seen selecting a partner for A, so I guess manga reader is wrong. And http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/31829130/6. Jacce | Talk | 13:37, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::We saw him in a flashback using a Kumogakure headband. This shouldn't even be an issue. Omnibender - Talk - 22:29, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Rubber Tentacle File:Dodai_Contacts_Inoichi.png Isn't this an unamed jutsu? Somekind of a rubber tentacle? geohound (talk) my ideas 11:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :To me, it just seems like basic manipulation of his kekkei genkai and could just be mentioned in his article.--Cerez365™ 13:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Did we see anything like this? I mean did any KG user do something similar to this? I don't think so. geohound (talk) my ideas 10:04, September 21, 2011 (UTC) the name this technique is lava release: rubber rope :::Is it now… —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:59, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Rubber Dummy Are the rubber dummies used to train B for his lariat made by Dodai and if so shouldn't they be added to his jutsu list?-- (talk) 04:53, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :While possible, nothing indicates those are created by him. Omnibender - Talk - 04:58, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Lava Release: Rubber Wheel Lava Release: Rubber Wheel is a technique with which Dodai save Naruto clone!!! : Well we do see them protected by a rubber tech...but if its to make a new tech it should be Lava Release: Rubber Cylinder, cuz it appears much more like a cylinder. Any ideas, opinions, etc? Darksusanoo (talk) 17:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I say Rubber Wheel... it's more.. understandable.. wheels are made out of rubber...so umm.. idk up to you guys, im just putting my 2 cents in..cheahh Kevin krash (talk) 21:37, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :Rather than "wheel", if the page is to be created, I'd go for something more along the lines of "Rubber Tube". It is still suggestive of a cylinder while being an actual object, yet doesn't imply that it can roll, unlike the use of wheel. Blackstar1 (talk) 21:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think it looked much like a cylinder. It looked like an open version of Lava Ball. Omnibender - Talk - 23:11, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::That's exactly what I was thinking. It could be chalked up to a variant of the Rubber Ball.--Cerez365™ 23:13, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Its shape is more of a concrete pipe only made of rubber. http://sonnyphotos.typepad.com/photos/uncategorized/2008/06/25/p6240125.jpgUmishiru (talk) 05:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) why not just say rubber shield--Charmanking2198 (talk) 19:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Lava/Rubber? Is it just me who is totally confused here or what? Just what does Rubber have to do with Lava? I would have guessed Rubber was a unique ability like Kimimaro's bone Kekkei Genkei, or Kidomaru's Spider web. (BTW i wonder why we don't see more of those Kekkei Genkei). But making it a Lava Release, seems a little wierd or is it just me? It has to do with the process of vulcanization. Skitts (talk) 18:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) (edit conflict) He doesn't use hot lava he uses the "cooled down" version. Giving it its rubbery properties.--Cerez365™ 18:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) And just so you know, Kidōmaru's spider web techniques aren't kekkei genkai, they're hiden. Omnibender - Talk - 19:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes it it is lava but its a more cooler version, just like Skitts said. There is a lot of transformations that the lava goes through after it cooles down. but in my oppinion i think it would be a lot easier if Masashi kishimoto just named it "Rubber release" its no diffrent.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 19:11, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Missing you don't have dodai in the browse character section for kumogakure. just darui. sleuther (talk) 12:45, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :Those drilldown lists are faulty. Nothing that Narutopedia can do to fix them on our own.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:36, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Eyepatch If no one noticed, Dodais eyepatch were round in the manga and square in the anime, just saying. --Zakata (talk) 20:40, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :Noted.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:48, March 1, 2013 (UTC) In ep 479 wasn't he released from the Jutsu in episode 479 along with Genma and Raido and Iwashi ? Fanking (talk) 00:50, December 19, 2016 (UTC)